Heartache
by Batmans Little Helper Teehee
Summary: Choices are hard, specially when it comes to choosing a lover. Silver is forced to choose either Sonic or Shadow, he loves them both, but thats not good enough for azure and ebony. WARNING: yaoi, selfharm, swearing, angst,sonicXsilverXshadow lurvangle
1. Stained

_**Heartache**_

_**chapter 1: Stained**_

Ivory furry, lay on a baby blue plush carpet, his eyes were red and puffy, tears continued to slip from his eyes, and stain and matt his peach furred cheeks. He turned his head to the side, his bottom lip began to quiver as he saw his beautiful azure mate, with a green little box, open, next to him. The contents from the box were scattered around the azure one, bandages, cotton buds, medical creams,clips, and so on. Half of the bandages being covered in little crimson spots, and the others being wrapped around ivory, blood stained wrists. The white hedgehog closed his eyes and turned his head away, to ashamed to even look at his mate. He wanted to say he was sorry, and never do it again, but that would be repeating old lies.

Once the azure hedgehog had finished cleaning and wrapping his young lover's wounds, he could only stare at the fluffy creature. He didn't understand how someone so loveable, pure, and happy, could do this to themselves. A sigh passed his peach lips, of course he was angry at his lover for breaking his promise, but he alo knew that life right now was being hard on him. He placed his gloved hand on the top of the younger hedgehogs head, his fingers gently rubbing behind adorable ivory ears. "Why are you doing this to yourself, Silver?" Azure whispered, gently lowering his head and resting it atop his lovers.

The younger only sighed, as he opened his eyes. His amber orbs stared up at Sonic. "I-I'm sorry, Soikku." he muttered and he lifted up his arms, looking at the work his lover had done. It made him him feel sick, and ashamed of what he was doing to himself, this all started when he had recieved a letter from a certain someone. That someone being his old lover. Silver never showed Sonic the letter or even talked about it, he simply just hid it, and read every night before he went to sleep. Everytime he read the letter he felt as if his heart was being stabbed with a thousand needles. He never stopped loving Shadow, even though he left. And now he feared that if Shadow came back, it would complicate things. And possibly someone could ed up with a few broken limbs. Oh dear, he didnt want that.

Sonic bit down on Silver's left ear, earning a pained cry from the ivory one. "Why are you hurting yourself Silver? Are you unhappy with me? Is that it?" Silver's eyes became wide. Of course he was happy with the famous Blue Blur, he was lucky to have him, lucky to be held by him, kissed, oohhh his kisses were simply devine. Silver was lucky, although, it was a it of an obsticale, when it came to telling people about their love for each other. Naturally, homosexual fanboys were disappointed, fagirls didn't seem to mind, as most of them find yaoi ADORABLE. But it wasn't just the fans, it was their own friends that they were more afraid of. They both feared for their lives at the thought of telling Miss Rose, but surprigly, the two didn't end up castrated. Merely hugged, and covered in gooey, nose blood. The rest seemed ok with their relationship two, everyone except Shadow. Well so it's assumed. Shadow had disappeared, after an argument with his boyfriend, Silver. It had almost been half a year he's been missing. Silver had assumed it was all his own fault that Shadow left, and found comfort in Sonic.

"I-I don't know why I do it Sonikku! But I know it's not cause of you! I love you!" cried the younger hedgehog, fresh tears slippig down his cheeks. He whimpered softly as he sat up, and looked over his shoulder at his blue lover. His ear fell flat against his skull, as he watched at his beautiful lover. Sometimes he wondered why Sonic was even with him. After his tiff with Shadow, he had thought himself as a 'useless, pathetic, undeserving, weak, horrible, maggot'.

Azure sighed and shook his head, he wrapped his arms around Silver's torso, and nuzzled into the fluffy mane at the back of his neck. "If you loved me Silver, you'd stop this or at least give me a proper reason as to why your doing it in the first place. " Soinic rested his chin on Silver's shoulder, his emerald eyes gazed down at the albino's wrists. Looking at this, made his heart ache. He wanted to know why his once happy, bubbly,sweet lover, would do this to himself. "So? What's your reason Silver?" Soinc felt the younger shiver. "Please Sonikku, not now." The albino whimpered. "Please can we just go to bed?" He whined as he tured himself aroud half way, so he could see his lover.

Sonic wanted to find out right then and there what had been making his lover feel he needed to hurt himself. But he could see his young lover was tired, and figured that rest proably was a good idea. "Aw, alright Fluffy." he smiled as he picked up the ivory furry, and carried him bridal style to their bedroom.

Silver, enjoying being carried like this, kissed his lovers cheek, almost forgetting about his little 'incedent' dowstairs. Soon, they and made it to their room. Sonic gently placed his fluffy lover onto the unmade bed, pulling the blakets over him. He sat at the edge of the bed and watched as the adorable ivory hedgehog nuzzled into the pillows, his eyes closing, the hedgehog instantly falling asleep and entering his own little dream world.

A soft smile came to azure's peach lips, as he getly pleaced his hand on Silver's head, his fingers runing through his hash plant like hair. Sonic couldn't believe it, looking at this snow white angel now, you would never be able to tell he had been crying his eyes out. Sighing, Sonic leaned down and gently kissed his fluffy lover's cheek. "G'night, love." he whispered, before kissing Silver's tear stained cheek again, and getting up off the bed. The azure hedgehogs smiled was the replaced with a frown, as he walked over to the wardrobe. He opened it, and his gaze went downwards to the many pairs of red and white stripped sneakers. He bent down and picked out and old pair. He parked himself down onto the floor as she placed the runners onto his lap. Picking up the left runner, he shoved his hand into it, and pulled it back out. In his hand was a folded, yet slightly crumpled sheet of paper. Sonic unfoled the paper, and read the same words he had read four nights ago, when he had found it underneath Silver's pillow. He wasn't all that good at hiding things.

Jade eyes scanned the sheet of paper, re-reading every word.

_**Dear Silver**_

_**Please, forgive me for just, well being an ass and leaving like that. You probably do not wish to see me, but I MUST see you, I want to make amends, and explain why I have been gone for so long. I wont explain by letter, it's cowardly, even though I have already proven myself a coward by running off on you. Please, I wish to meet you at my old house, I'm just assuming you are still living there, but anyway, I will be outside that front door at exactly 2:15 p.m. this Saturday, alright. I shall see you then.**_

_**Love Shadow.**_

Everytime Sonic read this letter it made him choke. Shadow's coming back, and will probably expect Silver to welcome him back with open arms. "It's all your fault." Sonic muttered as he crumpled the letter in his hands. This letter was the cause of all of the problems. Deep down Sonic knew this was the reason why his lover was hurting himself. But he wasnt sure why, although it did occur to him, that since Silver accuses himself as being the reason Shadow left, perhaps hurting himself is his way of punishmet? He wasn't one hundred percent sure of that, though, but in the morning he will find out, he must.

End chapter one.

_**I'm not even sure if any of this makes sense, ah well I will let yaoi lovers (if you bother to read this) decide. R&R please.**_


	2. Blue or black?

_**Chapter 2 : Blue or Black?**_

Azure hedgehog sat with his sleeping fluffy lover in his arms. He never slept, sure he couldn't. He had too much on his mind, his lover had been cutting himself, and he discovered Silver's ex is coming to visit this Saturday "That's tomorrow." he sighed, resting his chin on the top of his lover's head. He was truly afraid, and yet truly, TRULY angry at the same time. He was afraid, that HIS fluffy lover, would run back to Shadow. He was also angry, at the fact that Shadow just, left! Just left Silver, alone, scared, vulnerable, and now he just suddenly wants to come back?

Sonic sighed as he gently stroked behind his lover's ears. He smiled as he heard the younger in his arms purring softly. He smiled, and gently kissed the top of the sleeping hedgehog's head. Before his gaze turned to the window, the sun was starting to rise. Still to early to make breakfast, and he didn't want to wake his lover, so he thought an early morning run would help pass the time, and help clear his head.

Smiling, Sonic rolled his young lover onto his stomach, the younger automatically wrapping his arms around his very own Sonic plushy. Sonic smile, became a grin, and he gently kissed his lover's head, before slipping on the shoes he had gotten from the wardrobe earlier. The azure hedgehog sighed, as he stared at the crumpled up piece of paper on the floor, before heading out the bedroom door, quiet closing it afterwards, and walked down the hall way being careful not make noise.

Now standing next to the banister, Sonic threw his leg over it, and hoisted himself up, he slid down the banister, almost falling off as he got to the end. "Whoa." He laughed quietly, and hopped off the banister, and headed out the front, again quietly closing it behind him.

Sonic stared out at the quiet street, the odd car passing by now and then. He smiled as he took in the fresh smell of the damp, morning air. He sniffed the air once more, before darting off in a blue blur, heading for Twinkle Park.

The azure blur sighed, he loved feeling the cold air against his face, the wind blowing through his quills. He loved running, that much was quite obvious, everyone could see it. But ironically, no one had noticed he had a love for a certain ivory hedgehog. At least, know copped on until Sonic and his lover had come out.

Azure's smile faded from his lips, and he slowed down to a walk. He ripped his gaze away from scenery, to his shoes. He was thinking about the letter again, and how much he wanted to tear his dark rival's limbs off! Tomorrow he would have the chance to do so! But it probably will not happen, as he knew it would upset HIS ivory lover.

Sighing, the sapphire hedgehog ran a hand through his quills, his head tilting upwards, to he was just about to enter see the park. His ears twitched every now and then at the sounds of the birds chirping, and sweet singing.

Sonic chewed his lip as he thought about tomorrow. Silver had never told him about Shadow returning. It hurt him a little bit, did his lover not even trust him enough to tell him about the visitor? Perhaps, he didn't want Sonic getting worried. Yet, ironically, the azure, hedgehog already had enough to worry about. His lover was hurting himself, and his ebony rival, who also, happened to be the ivory furies, lover, before they had an argument, which caused the ebony one to run. That was almost a half of a year ago! Why such a big gap, before deciding to come back?

A deep sigh passed peach lips as the hedgehog flopped down onto a near by bench. "This is fucking insane." He muttered, leaning forward, emerald eyes glaring at concrete pathway.

As azure hedgehog sat, muttering to himself, he failed to realize he was being watched. Not to far away, crimson eyes stared the blue hedgehog. The owner of those eyes stepped out from the darkness, and slowly made his way towards blue. He looked kind of similar to Sonic, save for his fur was ebony, with slashes of crimson on his arms and legs, and also on his quills, and his quills pointed up slightly, instead of down.

As the bony creature drew closer, a smirk came to his lips as he muttered "Hello, Faker." Instantly blue ears flickered. Sonic turned his head in the direction he had heard those words. Emerald orbs widened at the sight of his old rival. "Sh-Shadow?" He stuttered, earning a dark chuckle from the ebony hog. "Hah the one and only!" At that moment, Sonic felt his blood boil, he snarled at the ebony creature and quickly stood up, his fists clenched. "You fucking ass-wipe!" Blue growled, his eyes narrowing. Ebony was slightly taken aback by his rival. He merely folded his arm over his ivory furred chest, and replaced his smirk with a frown. "What have I done now, Faker?" Emerald suddenly became wide. 'How fucking dare he!' he thought. "You know damn well what you did, you fucktard!" Sonic growled "You left him! All alone! And for no reason!"

Shadow only glared at the blue nuisance, what happened between him and Silver was their own business. "I had my reasons, and I realize running away was cowardly and foolish. But there is no point in telling you, I need to tell Silver. Tell me, does he still live in my place?" Sonic couldn't help but smirk. He was considering whether or not to break ebony's heart. After a moment of silence death glaring, Sonic decided, to commit one evil act. "Well, not recently." Ebony tilted his head slightly, an eyebrow raised "Oh? And tell me, oh fake one, where is he currently residing?" Ohh Sonic was feeling the pleasure already "Well buddy, he's living with me now." The ebony one only rolled his eyes "Ugh, out of all the irritating people on this earth, he really had to choose a blue faker? Hmmmm well I guess he told you I'd be here for tomorrow then?" A smirk returned to tan lips. If Silver wished to stay with Sonic while Shadow was here, Shadow would make sure to do everything in his power, to piss Sonic off. Oh joy!

Sonic rubbed under his nose with his index finger, his evil smirk never leaving his lips. "I guess you could say that." Again the ebony hog rolled his eyes, and placed one hand on his hip, his foot tapping impatiently "Hmph, can I ask, what on earth was going through my beloveds head, when he decided to stay with YOU." He snorted. Sonic ran a hand through his quills and sighed deeply "Well Shadow, when one is in love and in a relationship with a certain blue sex god, he might feel the need to be closer to the blue sex god, seeing this, the blue sex god offers his home to his IVORY, adorable, FLUFFY, cute, HEDGEHOG, lover." Sonic grinned and tilted his head to the side.

Right now, if looks could kill, Sonic would be seven feet under. Shadow was clenched his fists "What exactly are you saying Faker?" He growled at the blue one, who's grin only widened, if that was possible. "I'm saying Shads, that Silver is MINE now. I love him, and he loves me, and YOU ARE THE REASON HE'S HURTING RIGHT NOW!" Sonic roared, standing in a fighting stance. He knew there would probably be a fight now, but if it was for the right to love his fluffy one, then he'd gladly get broken limbs and scars if it meant him being happy with his lover again.

Shadow's heart was cracking as each second passed. Silver and Sonic were a couple now? How can this be? He's been betrayed by his own ivory lover! Growling ebony pulled out his signature green chaos emerald, he gripped it tightly in his gloved hand "Well then Faker, I guess I shall see him a day early!" he roared before shouting the word "Chaos control!" and disappearing in a flash.

"Wha?" Sonic gasped, and blinked a couple of times before snarling. "He even thinks about touching a quill on Silver I will kill him." He growled before speeding off, back towards his home.

End chapter 2


	3. I survived my ex's jealous rage?

_**Chapter 3: I survived my ex's jealous rage?**_

Back in the home of Sonic. T. Hedgehog, continued to sleep an emotionally exhausted ivory hog, his deluxe Sonic plush still squished against his chest, a small smile could be seen on his peach muzzle. Obviously his dreams, for once were happy ones. Lately the dreams he had been having weren't very nice, most resulted in him dyeing or just being in severe pain. His latest nightmare had been about him leaning against the wall of an ice-cream store, innocently lapping away at a mint chocolate chip ice-cream cone, when an enraged ebony coloured hedgehog appeared in front of poor Silver and slapped the treat which was at his mouth away, and replaced it with an equally cold but metallic object. Frightened amber eyes stared into blood red orbs, hatred being the only emotion found in them. Before Silver could do anything the metal object was shoved into his mouth and a muffled bang was heard. Ivory lids covered emotionless amber eyes. The gun was ripped away from Silver's mouth, and the poor hog slid down the wall, blood and chunks of meat and brain slid down with him, staining the creamy white wall.

He never told Sonic about that dream, or any of the other violent dreams he'd been having, for fear his lover would make him go to therapy, or worse, Sonic would become the therapist and sit the ivory hog down and make him spill his darkest dreams and fears. Now which would be worse? A stranger who was TRAINED to be calm and patient or an impatient, big headed speed freak? Silver was just glad he was able to hold his tongue when it came to secrets, even if the secret may be traumatising him somewhat.

As Silver was in a nice deep sleep, he failed to hear an all too familiar hedgehog entering the house. Downstairs stood an angered Ultimate Life Form, his ruby irises scanning the living room, his fists clenching as most of what he saw were pictures of HIS ivory lover and the blue nuisance, HUGGING, hand holding, and just being fucking retarded! A deep growl could be heard from the ebony hog, as he slowly walking towards the staircase, trying his hardest not fucking stomp his way up and rip all of those 'sonilver' pictures from the walls! But no, he wouldn't lose control. Yet. He bit his tongue hard as he climbed each step, on the wall was photographs of Sonic and Silver and the others. He was tempted to rip them off but no, he would save it for when he confronts his 'beloved' and the 'Faker' when he arrives.

Finally he reached the landing, and saw the door across from him was opened half way. Slowly he stepped towards it and shoved the door open the rest of the way. He stepped into the room and froze, as an all too familiar scent entered his nostrils, a scent he knew all too well but hadn't come across it in six months. Shadow's eyes rolled back into his head for a moment before settling back to normal. The blood red orbs then focused on the king sized bed, and occupying it was none other than…

"...Silver…." Muttered the ebony hedgehog, his eyes scanning the unconscious being. The blanket was wrapped around his legs barely covering the hedgehogs cute behind. This made Shadow smirk, but when his eyes fell onto the object in Silver's arms, his smirk was replaced by a snarl. And that was it, with one swift movement he was on the bed, straddling the poor hedgehog beneath him. Of course Silver had awoken, and was now screaming and kicking. "Noo! Sonikku help!" cried the younger hog. He never opened his eyes, he didn't want to see his attacker, he was already haunted by his dreams, he didn't need this now.

Shadow, hearing the albino creature's cries for the blue hero, only made his fiery rage burn more. He grabbed the albino's wrists and pinned them above his head, making the poor boy cry out in agony. "SILENCE!" The ebony hog roared, so loudly that it frightened the kid beneath him, and he stopped his struggling. He just lay there, his petite form trembling, his eyes shut tightly, still refusing to look at his attacker. His sanity was hanging by a thread already, he didn't need to remember the face that attacked him in his sleep, and have it mocking him forever. He didn't want it, and besides, if he didn't know, Sonic couldn't pressure him when he found out, so no one will be hurt on Silver's behalf. Speaking of Sonic where was he? "Where is here?" Silver cried mentally. Wondering why his azure hero was not saving the day. Why was this guy still here on top of the younger hog? Why was Sonic not there, protecting him like he promised? "Look at me." Shadow growled, but the other didn't obey, he merely shook his head. Silver winced when he felt the other male's fingers grip his chin "Look at me!" Silver bit his lip and whimpered. Shadow's patients was becoming thinner and thinner. "LOOK AT ME SILVER!" The ebony one roared, and when the trembling hedgehog made no obedient move, his grip on his chin tightened, causing the fluffy hog to cry out. "Sonikku please help me!" Silver cried as he began to thrash about, trying to shove the offender off.

However, the struggles of the youth only angered Shadow further. This was it, his patience was gone, he had enough of this foolishness. So, the ebony hog leaned down to the one beneath him, until his lips were at the ivory boys left ear. He blew on the boy's ear, making it twitch, and then with a growl he grabbed the ear in his mouth, his teeth holding it gently, clamping down on it hard. Silver's eyes snapped open and he screamed in pain. But his screaming soon silenced when amber eyes met blood red irises.

The ivory hedgehog became still, he never moved a muscle, he just lay there, looking up at the hedgehog that had abandoned him, abandoned their relationship. Silver knew he was coming, but today was only Friday, wasn't it? And why show himself like this? Why would Shadow just assault him like this? Is this all he wanted? Was the letter a lie? Did Shadow just want to hurt Silver? He hated him that much?

Silver's vision became blurry as tears began to form in his eyes "Shadow" he sobbed as he tried to wriggle his wrists out of the dark hedgehog's grip. "L-let me go Shadow!" ivory cried out but was only ignored "You're! You're hurting me!" he screamed , this time catching Shadow's attention. He looked down at the younger hedgehog, and seeing his pained facial expression, made him release his hold on the albino hedgehog's wrists. Albino hedgehog sighed in relief and took the chance to shove the older hedgehog off of him. He made an attempt escape, but failed when the Ultimate Life Form grabbed him by the ankle, making his upper body fall to the floor. Silver dug his nails into the plush carpet as tears began to roll down his peach cheeks. "Just let me go Shadow!" He cried out. Ebony growled in frustration and yanked the albino hog back onto the bed. He pulled the shaking hedgehog into his lap, and wrapped thin white legs around his dark torso.

Silver looked up at him as tears continue to flow, he then yelled at the ebony creature "Why are you doing this to me?" Shadow gripped teens chin tightly and tilted his head upward, leaning forward, tan lips came in contact with soft peach ones. He had almost forget how much he loved Silver's kisses, he always tasted of mint. During the kiss the white hedgehog had gone limp in the older hog's arms, his eyes wide and his face faintly flushed. He shut his eyes tightly as an image of a hurt Sonic popped into his head. He didn't want Sonic to hurt because of him, he loved Sonic! But why wasn't he stopping this kiss? But when Silver felt something warm and wet lap at his lips, he immediately slapped the other hedgehog in the face, making the older hog break the kiss. Silver rolled off of Shadow's lap and lay on the bed, his body shaking as he began crying his heart out.

Touching his cheek the black hedgehog watched the ivory hog. He felt ashamed of what he had done, but Silver was still his, since he didn't officially end the relationship. Shadow placed a hand on Silver's back, rubbing it gently. He was about to say something, when a slam was heard downstairs. "Silver?" Silver immediately shot up, and he turned around to Shadow. "Go! Quick now before he catches you!" he hissed as he grabbed the blanket and brought it up to his chest. Growling, Shadow shook his head and pushed the younger back down and crawled on top of him. The albino hog began to whimper. Shadow leaned down and kissed the frightened hedgehog yet again. Amber eyes became wide, and the albino's body yet again became limp. He used to love Shadow's kisses, they were still the same, but knowing it was wrong made it un-enjoyable.

Shadow gently pulled away and looked down at his mate. "You are still mine you know." He whispered into the hedgehog's ear. Silver began to tremble, and when he felt Shadow pin his arms above his head again he did the only thing he could think of "SONIKKU!" He cried, but earned hard bite on the neck from Shadow.

In seconds the blue hedgehog burst through the door. The sight beheld made his heart ache. His lover and his lover's ex in bed together in an intimate position. "Sonikku!" Silver cried out, and Sonic looked at him, and gasped at the sight of his trembling mate.

"Took you long enough, Sonic." Snorted the dark hedgehog. Sonic was glaring daggers at him "What did you do to him?" he growled as he clenched his fists. Shadow shrugged at the question "At first I came to teach him a lesson, but when I saw how adorable he looked barely covered, my rage disappeared an-" "And was replaced by lust, right?" Interrupted the blue hedgehog. Shadow chuckled as he got off of Silver, but stayed sitting on the bed. "I only wanted a taste of his lips again, but why can't I lust for him? After all he is MINE." Shadow said the word mine with great emphasis which made the albino hog shiver. Wide emerald eyes just stared at the dark hedgehog. He had some bloody nerve! Shadow had left Silver! He left him with a broken heart, and Silver blames himself on everything that happened! How dare Shadow come back and claim Silver as his own again!

The ebony hedgehog slowly got off the bed and walked around it so he was in front of the shivering Silver. "We never actually OFFICIALLY ended our relationship. I just went away for a while that's all." He shrugged and looked over his shoulder at Silver, who was playing with the bloody bandages covering his wrists. Shadow raised an eyebrow "Who did that to you?" He said as he turned around and knelt on the bed next to albino hog, who moved away a bit. The ebony hedgehog grabbed onto thin ivory wrists, but Silver pulled back "D-don't! Y-you made them worse." He whimpered as he pulled off the loose bandages and began licking at the wounds, earning a gasp from the ebony creature. "Silver? Who?" Silver looked over at his speedy lover, who was trembling in anger. "H-he did it Shadow." Muttered the Blue Blur. Shadow raised an eyebrow "What?" Sonic slowly stepped towards them as he spoke "He did that to himself Shadow, he did that because he thinks it's his fault." He came closer and closer until his knees hit the side of the bed. Concerned emerald eyes looked at the poor ivory creature; gently he leaned down and nuzzled into his cheek. Shadow just stared at the two hedgehogs as they nuzzled into each other. "I'm sorry Sonikku." Silver whimpered as he sat up. He looked over at Shadow, and a small smile made it's way to his lips "Shadow, I-I'm glad you are back. B-but I-I would appreciate it if you didn't say hello to me like that again. O-okay?" Ruby eyes became wide. The ebony hog didn't know what to say. But as he watched the two hedgehogs before him cuddling, his heart ached. Biting his lip, he pulled out his signature green chaos emerald and mumbles the words "Chaos Control!" And disappeared in a bright light, that soon faded within seconds. Ivory and azure sat on the bed, azure cradling his beloved mate in his arms "I'm sorry Silver. I'm so sorry. I should of got here sooner, then he wouldn't of hurt you." He whispered as she gently took hold of his lover's crimson stained wrists. Silver winced, but let his lover touch his wounded wrists. "It's ok, Sonikku. Really. Shadow won't do it again. And we can all be friends again." Grinned the albino hog. Sonic couldn't help but smile at his younger lover. He was still so innocent and naive, and forgiving, even after all he had been through, after what just happened.

Truly, Sonic didn't want Silver near Shadow, 'specially after what he had just done. He would NEVER let Shadow touch him again. Sonic brought his lover's wrist to his face, and gently he kissed it, earning a wince from the white hedgehog. "I'm sorry Fluffy." Cooed the blue hero and gently kissed behind his ear.

_**End chapter 3**_

Yeahhh lost interest half way, I'm not sure if it even makes sense anymore lol Well R&R I guess? ^^; 


	4. Middle Name's Danger

_**Chapter 4: Middle name's danger**_

The azure hedgehog gently kissed his boyfriend on the forehead before he gently ruffled the young hogs hash plant like hair, which made the albino teen smile. Sonic leaned down, gently brushing his nose against Silver's own, as his hand gently slid down from his lover's head, down to the side of the albino teenager's cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. "I'm sorry, Silver." the azure hog whispered, making his lover blink a couple of times, before he gently pushed Sonic off of him. "Silver?" Sonic asked, quite concerned as he scooted backwards, allowing his boyfriend room to sit up. The albino hog sat up, his amber eyes on his blue lover. A deep sigh passed Silver's peach lips as he shook his head "No Sonikku, don't be sorry, it's not your fault. It's my own." the teen sighed again, his gaze turning away from his beloved, and down to his lap, where his hands rested, which were stained from the blood from his wrists.

Sonic's ears fell flat against his skull as he watched his boyfriend. The albino teen was leaning forward, his fingers gripped his thighs tightly as his body began to tremble. "Silver..." the azure hog whispered as he placed a gloved hand on his lovers back and gently leaned in close to the teens ear, which twitched as Sonic gently licked the tip of it, making the albino teen shiver. "C'mon don't get upset again, why don't you get some rest, kay?" he cooed into Silver's ear, which twitched once again before falling flat. The albino teen sat up once again and turned his head to face his beloved. When Sonic saw the pain in those amber eyes, his heart broke, and he automatically wrapped his arms around the boy and pulled him into his lap, hugging him close to his chest. "S-Sonikku?" Silver sniffled as he looked up at his azure hero, who gently paced a gloved hand on his peach cheek, a thumb gently stroking it. "Oh Silver, I hate to see you like this." Spoke the azure hog, who looked down at his albino lover. Although Sonic was hurting, by seeing his lover in such pain, he couldn't help but smile at the albino teen. "I can completely understand why Shadow would want you for himself." he whispered as he gently let go of the boy, and let him roll back onto the bed.

Silver lay on his back, and gave his boyfriend a confused look. Sonic merely chuckled and crawled atop his beloved albino mate. "S-Sonikku?" the white hedgehog stuttered, as his boyfriend hovered above him. Snow white ears fell flat and amber eyes became wide "S-Sonikku, I-I don't understand." the boy whimpered softly as Sonic leaned in, his lips gently brushing against the younger hog's own. "I know why Shadow wants you." he whispered before parting his lips, letting his tongue slip out and gently lick the soft peach lips of the one beneath him. This action made Silver quiver beneath the blue hog, and turn his head away, his eyes closing half way, his lips parting as he gasped, this made Sonic smirk "He wants you, because you are far too cute to let anyone else have." he whispered as he gently gripped the albino hogs chin, turning his head back to face him. "Don't turn away from me." the blue furry whispered, as he parted his lips and gently licked his boyfriends lips.

White eyelids covered amber orbs, as the tongue belonging to the blue hedgehog began to slide up to his now reddening cheek. "S-Sonikku." the albino teen whined, as he opened his eyes again, only to see a pair of glazed emerald orbs. Silver became slightly concerned, he's never seen that look in Sonikku's eyes before. "A-are you ok, S-Sonikku?" stuttered the albino furry as he placed a blood stained hand on Sonics cheek. Sonic merely smirked and gently placed his hand on his lovers chin, his index finger, middle finger and forefinger resting on Silver's lips. "Hmmm, I'm doin' just dandy, love. Now, help me pull it off Fluffy?" he purred as he licked his beloved furry lovers cheek again, making the younger shiver. "Hehe, you are truly an adorable creature, so be a good sport and gently bite down on my glove, yeah?" to Silver, Sonic was acting VERY strange. One, he never acted like this around him before, he never gave this much affection to Silver before, well, he had, but not with licks and this kind of talk. What the hell was Sonic up to?

Silver then pushed all of his questions to the back of his mind, deciding there was nothing wrong. Maybe Sonic just felt like giving some more attention, after what happened. Yeah. He smiled inwardly, as he parted his lips, Sonics gloved fingers slipping inside. The albino hog cringed at the taste of the material, but tried to ignore it, as he gently bit down on the blue hedgehogs fingertip, catching the material between his teeth. The albino teen gave a slight nod, showing Sonic, that he had the glove. The azure hog merely chuckled and pulled his hand back, his peach furred hand just slipping out of the ivory material, that now covered the younger hogs bottom lip and chin. Again Sonic chuckled at this as he took the glove in his hand. "Okay, you can let go now Silvs." he purred as he leaned closer to the albino teen, once again licking the boys cheek. The albino hog shivered and opened his mouth, releasing the glove.

"Thanken you." Sonic chuckled as he pulled the glove away, tossing it to the floor. Silver continued to stare up into the emerald eyes of his lover, he still couldn't recognize the look they held, he never even saw Shadow look like this before, what was going on? The teen opened his mouth to speak up, but it only came out muffled, as the azure hog crushed his lips against his fluffy lovers own. The ivory hogs cheeks became hotter, as he felt a wet intruder, slide into his own mouth. Sonic moaned in satisfaction from the sweet taste of the teens moist cavern. The azure hog was loving this, this was the first time he had given this type of affection to the albino teen. Silver was young, he was too naive and innocent, Sonic didn't want to take that away from him, even though most days he was tempted to give in to his lust and finally show his mate how much he really loved him. But now, Sonic was becoming a little frustrated, he still wasn't getting a response from his lover.

So, his ungloved hand began to roam the body of his quivering other half, his fingers raked through the ivory fur, as he broke the kiss, and buried his face into the ivory boys fluffy mane while whispering how much he loved Silver, how much he wanted to protect him from all the bad things, of course he said all this, while his naughty hand slithered down to a special area, right in between two ivory legs. Sonic began to gently rub the area, but his rubbing became harder and a little rougher when he received a mere squeak from the boy. The azure hog chuckled, but kept up his rough rubbing, he wanted more of a response, he wanted to hear the boy moan, he wanted to hear his name being called out desperately! But the blue hero was too focused on getting the responses he desired, he failed to notice the tears rolling down his beloved's cheeks.

The ivory hedgehog, was quite confused, he wasn't quite sure how to respond to Sonikku's touches and rubbing. He wasn't sure he liked what he was doing now, it made him very uncomfortable, he wanted Sonic to stop, but then again he didn't, 'cause it kinda felt good at the same time. The ivory hog was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't really notice that his 'joystick' had come out of it's protective pouch, that was until it was given a tight squeeze, which made Silver yelp. "S-Sonikku?" he breathed, his body began to shake rapidly, he wasn't sure what this feeling was, he wasn't aware of what Sonic was doing to him, it was confusing him, and made him become even more upset. "Sonikku! What's happening!" the boy whined, trying to close his legs, but the azure hero held them down. Sonic merely chuckled, and gave his lovers erection an other squeeze, which made Silver yelp again "S-Sonikku?" Silver cried, more tears flowing down his cheeks.

However, the azure hedgehog was still ignorant to the boys tears. He knew silver wasn't used to this, hell he guessed Silver had never gotten a proper sex ed lesson, due to the fact he spent his most of his years fighting against Iblis. There was a part of Sonic that knew the boy was unsure, and possibly scared, maybe he didn't want this yet. But, there was also an other part, a much bigger part of the azure teen that wanted to protect his mate, and by doing that, he must claim him, to let others, mainly Shadow, know WHO he belongs too!

The azure hog just smiled as the ivory boy gave a failed attempt at wriggling away. "Hehe, it's ok Silvs, this is totally natural." He cooed, but Silver merely whined "I-it doesn't feel natural Sonikku!" That did it, Sonic finally looked up at his lover, eyes widening slightly as he saw his beloved crying. For a moment, he felt sorry for the boy, and was going to stop touching the boy, but the image of Shadow and Silver on the bed together, came into his mind, he growled, which frightened the hog beneath him. The blue hero gripped the white hedgehogs bloodied wrists and pinned them above the boys head, making the albino teen cry out "Ah! S-Sonikku, th-that hurts!" Sonic snarled, leaning nin close to the ivory hog, their noses touching. Frightened amber orbs stared into angered emeralds, the ivory hog gasped as their lips met in a rough kiss.

_**Cliffy! Yeah, writers block made me take so long **_

_**_ _ So yeah R&R Please thanken you!**_


	5. Unforgivable

_**Chapter 5: Unforgivable **_

Not too far away from the blue blur's abode, was the ebony hedgehog standing outside of what he used to call home. To his surprise the house was, actually in pretty good shape, lawn kept up well, the door had been painted too, yellow? A deep sigh passed tan lips as he saw new flowers had been planted, little dark purpled flowers, he couldn't tell what they were but they were….nice. The ebony hog shook his head and headed for the front door, crimson eyes searched for an odd coloured brick on the wall. Gently gloved hands traced the wall, fingers pressing against each brick until one had moved slightly. "Ah, now if he left the key here…." He trailed off as he gently pulled out the loose brick and placed his hand inside, eyes widening in surprise as he felt something metal, his suspicion was confirmed when he pulled it out. "Hmmm, what a good hedgehog, a steak dinner is owed me thinks…" ebony ears fell flat as he stared at the key in his palm "….and an explanation is owed…" with a deep sigh and a quick shake of his head, the ebony hog unlocked the door.

Crimson eyes widened as he stepped inside, the place was, neat and tidy, and smelled like vanilla. This really confused the ebony hog, why was everything still up to scratch? Silver was living that blue idiot wasn't he? He kicked the door closed before moving forward, ears falling flat against his skull as he saw pictures of himself and Silver, some in shiny new silver frames, there were some new photos he hadn't seen before resting on the coffee table next to the three seater couch. He picked up a photo of himself and Silver, beneath an apple tree, Silver cuddled into Shadow's chest, sleeping, while the ebony hog was gently running his fingers through those soft white quills, he actually look so content.

The ebony hedgehog winced and looked away as he placed the photo on it's front on the coffee table. "Damn you Shadow, damn you." The hedgehog whispered mournfully, before he dropped down onto the couch on his front, his face buried in the large mustard coloured cushion. A muffled sigh was soon heard as the hedgehog turned his face to the side, crimson eyes dull, his heart filled with an ever growing regret. "What was running through your head, Shadow? Why would you even think of leaving something so precious behind?" He continued to question himself, his anger slowly rising, he sat up eyes narrowed, fists clenched.

"Were you afraid of commitment? Was that it? Coward!" he roared and jumped to his feet, he began to pace back and forth the length of the room, muttering hurtful phrases to himself for leaving his Silver, his precious, precious Silver. "Shadow you are a fool!" the hedgehog roared and grabbed his ears pulling on them tightly. "You gave up the one treasure many so desired to touch!" Growling the ebony hedgehog swung his body around, his head slamming into the lemon coloured wall. He pulled back, eyes filled with a dangerous fury "Now you will suffer! By watching your rival place his filthy paws on your beloved!" the hedgehog gave a growl of frustration as he slammed his head into the wall again "Worthless!" he slammed his head again "Selfish!" again "Unworthy!" again "Black hearted!" again "C-coward!" and again.

The hedgehog remained still, forehead pressed against the wall. "Coward, that's what I am." He muttered as he slid down the wall, falling to his knees, he slammed his fist against the wall "Damn it to hell!" he yelled slamming his fist against the wall yet again. "Damn you Shadow, damn you to hell." The hedgehog pushed against the wall, allowing himself to fall backwards to the floor. Crimson eyes just stared at the ceiling, ivory furred chest rising and falling as the hedgehog took deep harsh breaths. "Damn you."

The hedgehog lay there, tears bubbling in his eyes as the memory of himself leaving his beloved replayed in his mind, torturing his mind, squeezing his heart.

_The ivory hedgehog lay on the couch, Shadow the hedgehog plush toy in his arms as he stared at the television. A comedy movie had currently attracted his attention, Rush Hour was the title, it seemed to interest the young hedgehog, as his amber eyes never left the screen. Currently the scene was of the two main characters, Carter and Lee, who were sitting in a car, keeping their eyes on a Chinese restaurant that was apparently owned by the main villain of the movie, Juntao. _

_Soft giggles passed the hedgehogs lips as Lee began to sing 'War, huh, yeah, what is it good for, absolutely nothing good God you all.' More giggles were heard as Carter corrected Lee "It ain't you all, it's ya'll." "Yaw?" "Ya'll!" "Yaw!" "Ya'll!" "Yo?" Ya'll! C'mon say it from right here, ya'll!" "Yaw!" "Let me show your goofy ass how to do this!" The albino hedgehog erupted into laughter, which caught the attention of his ebony lover. "Silver? What are you doing?" the hedgehog called from the kitchen, and was only replied with more laughter. With a deep sigh he walked into the living room only to see his lover laughing at two grown human men who seemed to be trying to dance. The ebony hedgehog winced, he was embarrassed for them. "Silver what garbage are you watching?" the ebony hog snorted as he sat down next to the ivory hedgehog. _

"_Hey it's not garbage it's good! See the man doing the kick-ass moves? His name is Lee, he's an officer in China! An important friend of his moved to America, but his daughter got kidnapped! It's kinda sad, cause you can tell how much he loves his daughter, and how much he's willing to give up for her." The ivory hedgehog sighed and nuzzled into his boyfriend's shoulder, a sweet smile on his face "Shadow-kun? If someone kidnapped me, would you do everything in your power to save me?" There was no reply, ivory ears fell flat as the white hedgehog sat up. "Shadow-kun?" a long sigh passed tan lips as the ebony hedgehog stood up "Silver, I need to go." He said as he pulled his signature chaos emerald from his quills. The white hedgehog's heart began to race, he quickly stood and took hold of the ebony hog's arm "G-go? Where?" the ebony hedgehog simply glared at the younger hedgehog and snatched his arm back._

_Amber eyes became wide as crimson orbs burned into his. "Sh-Shadow, please?" The ebony hedgehog shook his head "I cannot explain but I need to leave, so you just be good and stay." The hedgehog huffed, his fingers gripping the emerald tightly. Tears began to form in the ivory hog's eyes "Is it m-me? Is it b-because I'm young? Is it bec-cause I-I'm scared of giving m-myself to you? T-tell me!" Tears began to roll down the hedgehog's cheeks, Shadow's eyes never softened. "You don't even know how pathetic you look now, maybe it is because your young, maybe it is because you won't give in to my sexual desires, maybe I've grown tired of you and your childish ways, I suppose I now know why I courted you, I only wanted to have you because everyone else wanted you." The ebony hedgehog spat, however, as he spoke those words his mind and heart were screaming 'What are you talking about! Stop it!'_

_The ivory hedgehog just stared, amber eyes wide as each of those words pierced through his heart. "Shadow….." the ivory hog croaked as he dropped to his knees, gloved hands gripping his furred chest as the pain in his heart grew more intense. The ebony hedgehog merely huffed, the emerald in his hand began to glow as he spoke the words "Chaos Control!" and disappeared in a flash on light, leaving a confused heartbroken Silver behind._

With a mournful groan the ebony hedgehog placed his gloved hands over his eyes as he continued to mutter words of self hatred. It was a shame he was using this time to hate himself than pay his beloved another visit, or even better, rescue him from the lust of the azure hedgehog. Back in the blue hedgehog's house, cries for mercy echoed through the halls, as the silver hedgehog was being savagely bitten and tasted by the blue hedgehog.

"S-Sonic! Please!" the ivory hedgehog cried out, while Sonic just sucked and played with his unwilling erection. Silver's eyes were bloodshot from crying, his cheeks were matted with tears and saliva, his lips were slightly swollen and bleeding, a whine passed his lips and white eyelids fell over amber orbs. Although the boy didn't want this, didn't want to be touched like this, his body seemed to betray

him, which made him feel even worse. "S-Sonikku stop!"

The blue hedgehog finally looked up, looking rather unimpressed. "Why are you protesting? I'm simply trying to show how much I love you." He growled as he now hovered over the boy, a smirk came to his lips when he saw the boys flushed cheeks, those beautiful amber eyes holding mixed emotions, lust, confusion, pain, to Sonic the boy looked even more irresistible, he NEEDED to have him right then and right there!

The azure hedgehog groaned as he began to grind his hips against the ivory hedgehogs, their erections rubbing together, oh the feeling! Sonic wanted more, needed more, while the ivory boy lay confused, unsure and even scared. "Oohhh Silver, I need you so badly." The azure hedgehog groaned, while nuzzling into the boys neck. This made Silver feel something inside, feel a sudden heat, he almost melted, each time Sonic spoke against his neck, the feeling of his hot breath just made Silver feel so vulnerable, made him want to give a soft moans. But the boy was new to this, he didn't understand what he was feeling, he was confused, he felt weird, the touches, the bites, the squeezes, they were rough and they hurt, but deep within him, he felt himself slightly enjoying the harsh touches?

Silver was so lost in his thoughts, and so busy fighting the tears that bubbled in his eyes that he failed to noticed the azure hedgehog moving down the boys body, it was only when he felt something wet lap at his tail hole he released a cry of surprise. "Sonikku!" The ivory boy shot up, and to his horror saw Sonic licking at his tail hole! The feeling was weird and he wasn't sure if he liked it. Fear and confusion took hold of the boy, and a sharp kick to the face stopped the azure hedgehog in his tracks. "Fuck! What the hell Silver!" the azure hog growled, his gloveless hand slowly massaging his cheek. Emerald eyes looked, to see the ivory hog scurrying backwards to the head of the bed, hugging his knees tightly. "S-stay away! I-I don't wanna do this anymore." The boy whimpered, fear filled amber eyes watching the azure hog carefully.

That was it, the thread that was Sonics patience had snapped, emerald eyes narrowed and with a growl he lunged forward, gloveless hands grabbing those thin white legs of the young hedgehog. Peach fingers wrapped around those legs, tightening their hold, making sure to hurt the boy, making sure he felt something. Another deep growl was heard as the azure hedgehog pulled the boy back into the middle of the bed, ignoring the boys cries, ignoring his attempts to get away, he was just focused on one thing. Taking what was rightfully his, before anyone else had the chance to take his beloved, taint his precious ivory pearl.

"Sonikku! S-stop!" the boys plea was once again ignored, a gasp passed his lips when his legs were suddenly spread apart, his heart pounded within his chest, his begs for mercy becoming louder, his struggling becoming more desperate, suddenly those hands that promised to protect and cradle the youth with his suffering, gripped his wounded wrists tightly, twisting against the wounds, opening those fresh cuts, earning screams of pain from the boy, those once gentle hands were hurting him, using their real strength to get what was desired. "Sonikku!" the boy cried out, throwing his head back as those hands didn't let up, fingernails soon began to harshly dig into those wounds. The boy continued to cry, to beg, and Sonic couldn't help but feel a shiver of delight, he leaned down to the boys neck, tracing his fangs along the furred neck, before he trailed sweet kisses along the boys jaw. "Oh my Silver-kun, my Silver-kun, my beautiful white pearl, my little Fluffy." He chuckled as he positioned himself between the boys legs, the tip of his aching erection pressing against the wet virgin tail hole.

Amber eyes widened, and the boy shook his head frantically "S-Sonikku stop! I love you! You! Love you!" the boy cried out, tears blurring his vision. Sonic looked at the boy and nodded "I know you do." And without another word, he thrust into the boy, earning an ear piercing scream from the poor hedgehog. "S-STOOOP!" Sadly those screams just seemed to egg Sonic on as he forced himself in more, until he filled the boy up. "H-holy shit! S-So fucking tight!"

And so for the rest of the morning, the house was filled with screams of agony, loud grunting and growls of dominance echoed through the room. "Sonikku!" was the last word the ebony boy cried before he was forced to climax. The white sticky substance shooting out, splattering over his own chest. The panting blue hedgehog smirked, his grip on the hedgehogs wrists tightening dangerously so, he pounded into the ivory hog three more times before he gave a roar of dominance and he released himself into the boy beneath him, tainting him, making him his forever.

Bloodshot amber orbs stared wide and the ceiling, his body shaking as he sobbed uncontrollably. "Wh-whyy?" the boy sobbed, catching the attention of his supposed to be lover. Emerald remained clouded with lust, he merely gave a chuckle as he slowly slid his length out of the boy, almost whimpering, suddenly missing the feeling of those warm tight walls. He leaned his lead down, gently brushing his lips against a wet matted cheek "Love you my Silver-kun, my precious little pearl, no one will ever touch you again, your mine, and only mine, to touch as I please." Gently he licked the boys cheek, earning a whimper. "My Silver." The azure hog whispered as those emerald eyes travelled to the blood stained wrists, gently he released the boys wrists earning a wince, as those nails once again dragged against the re-opened wounds.

More tears bubbled in the boys eyes, and he gave a cry of despair when the blue hedgehog rolled over onto his side next to the albino hedgehog. "Lets get some sleep now, hm?" Sonic suggested as he grabbed the blanket and pulled it over himself and the boy. Sonic snuggled against his ivory pearl "Night my love." He whispered before closing his eyes. He didn't mind that he never got an 'I love you too' in return, but he was tired and wasn't in the mood to argue or wonder about it, he let it go and drifted off to sleep, while the ivory boy lay awake, trembling, tears still slipping down his cheek, he was trying desperately not to sob, he just cried silently as he gently licked the wounds on his wrists, in an attempt to stop the bleeding. He eventually cried himself to sleep, his dreams bleak and filled with nothing but darkness and hurt, his dream self wishing for nothing but his own demise.


	6. Line Crossed, Heart Shattered

_**Chapter 6: Line Crossed, Heart Shattered.**_

The hours went by, much too slowly for the ivory hedgehog. Said hedgehog was downstairs in the kitchen, sitting by the table, still looking a wreck. Those empty amber eyes stared into space, occasionally glancing back at the laptop sitting on the table, each time the song he was listening too had fingers slid across the mouse pad back over to the replay button "I-I close my eyes, a-a-and live to t-tell." he stuttered before hitting the replay button, ivory ears flattening as the soft sound of the acoustic guitar began.

_'Inside this life_

_Under it's spell_

_I close my eyes_

_And live to tell._

_The hands we're dealt_

_Will never disappear._

_Death she grows near.'_

The ivory hog just sat there in silence, listening to the soft tune, and deep meaning lyrics.

_'People change_

_And instantly._

_I'm not the same girl_

_I used to be.'_

Tears began to bubble in those empty amber eyes, with a sniffle the boy hung his head low, his gaze on those dried blood covered wrists, soon tears began to blur his vision as memories of last night's event whirled through his mind. Clenching his eyes shut, the deeply hurt boy roughly grabbed his ears and pulled. "Why Sonikku? Why?" he sobbed quietly, not wanting to wake his supposed to be lover.

_'I can't erase all the memories_

_But I can explain_

_If you're listening._

_People change_

_Not just me.'_

He didn't understand what last night was about, the poor boy was so hurt and confused. Sonic had said that he loved him, yet why did he hurt him like that? Why did he continue to hurt the boy, even though he cried, begged him to stop, how was that being loved?

_'Locked up in silence_

_A living hell._

_My heart still beats_

_So I bid farewell.'_

"Wh-what did I do wong?" the boy sniffled as he released his now sore ears. His gaze drifted to those angry wounds on those stained wrists, more tears formed in the hegdehog's eyes, shaking ivory hands clenched tightly. "I-is this why? Is m-my way of r-release, th-the reas-son?" the boy sobbed quietly, as a single tear slid down his tear stained cheek, and dripped from his chin, onto his abused wrist.

_'The loving hand that saved me_

_Held too tight._

_His darkness weighs_

_On me at night'_

Dull amber eyes stared at those crimson stained wrists, so were they really the reason that the ivory hedgehog was put though something quite traumatizing? "I-I will really have to stop, n-no more cutting, no more razor blades, no more hurting." The boy was trying to believe that this was just a once a off, a punishment for cutting himself, when he promised he wouldn't. "Y-yes, once off, i-it was my fault, I deserved it, I will try harder, yes harder." A smile formed on those bruised crimson stained lips, however the tears in his eyes never stopped flowing.

_'People change_

_And instantly._

_I'm not the same girl_

_I used to be._

_I can't erase all the memories' _

Silver turned his attention back to the laptop and smiled, before giving a soft giggle. "I can change too, I won't be the same hedgehog I used to be either." he grinned as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. His smile still remained, and a his eyes were now showing a slight sign of happiness. The poor boy. "Pfft, I can erase my memories, this morning w-was just a once off, an accident, I can forget about it, I know I can, Sonikku loves me, and I love him, he was just trying to help, hehe, yeah!"

_'But I can explain_

_If you're listening._

_People change_

_Not just me.' _

Gently wiping the remaining tears on his cheeks, the hedgehog took a deep breath and clasped his hands together, a dreamy smile on his lips. "I can make him some nice breakfast, he'll like it, mmmhmm he deserves to be waited on, mmmhmmm." The boy giggled, and stood up from his seat, much to quickly for his bodies liking. "Ahh! O-ow" ivory ears fell flat, a hiss of pain could be heard from the boy as he walked over to the fridge. "I-it's ok, I'll h-heal quickly, h-he didn't mean to hurt m-me too much, hehe." the boy laughed weekly, he continued to fool himself.

_'I never asked_

_Or wanted to._

_You stepped across my threshold_

_How could you?'_

The song ended, but the determined white hedgehig paid no mind, he was too busy ignoring the pain in his abused backside, and wondering what to cook, to even think about it. "Ahh, maybe scrambled egg? With rashers? Ohh! We have Hash Browns! Great!" The boy chirped, as he took what he needed from the fridge, but paused for a moment and stared at the oven. "Hmmm, home baked muffins might go well with this? Kyahh, it'd be like eating at a cute little diner, only without gum under the table~" The hedgehog giggled and got to work on the breakfast.

Meanwhile back in the bedroom, the blue hedgehog continued to slumber, until single ray of light shone in through the bedroom window, shinning right in front of a certain blue hedgehog's face, earning a grunt of annoyance. Eventually blue eyelids fluttered open, revealing tired emerald orbs. The azure hedgehog gave a yawn as he sat himself up in the bed, those tired orbs glanced over to where his lover would be sleeping, much to his surprise, the space was empty. "Hmm, must be downstairs." He yawned and ripped the blanket off of him, only to find himself completely naked, with some white substance on his chest. "What the?" it was only then did he noticed the dry blood on the sheets. Emerald eyes widened, as everything suddenly came back to him.

The memory of this morning made the blue hedgehogs stomach turn, the image of him holding his lover down, against his will, violating him, taking away his innocence. The blue hedgehog placed a hand over his mouth, feeling the urge to vomit. Emerald eyes clenched shut as the memory continued to play in his mind. The cries, the whimpers, every word and sound that escaped the ivory hedgehogs lips, echoed through his mind. "What have I done?" he whispered in disbelief. Emerald eyes opened once again, and glanced down at those peach hands, those hands that promised to love and protect the ivory boy. "What the fuck have I done?!" He yelled as he held his head in his hands. He was sure now that Silver had gone, left him, he couldn't blame him really, after hurting him like that, couldn't blame him either if he went back to Shadow. "Shadow." the teen growled and raised his head, anger and jealously suddenly bubbling within him. "It's his fault, he made me do that, made me so angry! " he growled again and slammed his fist into the mattress.

"I need to get MY Silver back, it was an accident, I-I didn't mean it, he has to believe me." The azure hedgehog whispered, trying to fight back the doubt that was trying overtake the hope he held. "I'll leave right now." In a flash the hedgehog quickly ran into the en-suit and wiped himself down with a damp towel, then slipped on his shoes and gloves and ran out of the room, but as he was nearing the stairs, he came to a sudden halt. What was that appetizing smell? "Ugh, that smells great." The hedgehog groaned, and quickly ran downstairs, following the delicious aroma. The blue hedgehog ended up in the kitchen, and what he saw, shocked him and at the same time made him want to leap for joy. He saw his beloved by the kitchen work top, yellow frilly apron tied around his waist, the ivory hedgehog hummed softly as he placed the food onto the plate.

"S-Silver?" An ivory ear twitched and the boy turned around, and saw the blue hedgehog standing there. The boy suddenly became nervous, weary, he placed a plate of scrambles egg, rashors and hash browns on the nicely decorated table. "Ah, Sonikku, y-your aw-ake, heh." he stuttered, his head bowed slightly. "I-I made breakfast for you, I hope you enjoy it." The blue hedgehog just continued to stare, making the poor ivory teen very uncomfortable and self conscious.

The blue hedgehog felt an ache within his chest, just by looking at his lover, seeing his fur in a state, visible tear streaks on his matted cheeks, the dried blood and bruises on those poor lips. 'Did I really do that?' the azure teen thought. "Silver..." the azure hedgehog spoke and slowly stepped towards the now trembling hedgehog. The panic, that the ivory hedgehog felt earlier was returning, images of the 'accident' flashed within his mind, a gasp passed his lips, and he took a step back, holding his hands to his chest, as if trying to get some form of comfort.

Fear was now visible, in those amber eyes, which made the azure teen wince. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off by the ivory hedgehog. "P-please eat up, i-it'll get cold you know. Th-the muffins should be done soon, m-may I ask y-you to watch th-them a moment?" The ivory hedgehog looked away from the other, his fingers gently gripping the white tuft of hair on his chest. "I-I just want, a quick shower, i-if that's ok with you, S-Sonikku."

The azure hedgehog walked over to the table holding the delicious meal prepared just for him, however his eyes were not on the food for long, they returned to the object of his affection, the one who he hurt. He just stared he never bothered to reply to the boy. The ivory hedgehog turned back to look at the blue hero, only to see those emerald eyes bore into him, it made the poor boy shudder. "D-don't stare pl-please." The boy whimpered softly. "E-eat up, please, I-I want to wash up, please take care of the muffins, th-the timer should go off in a few m-minutes, when it does..." he trailed of, as tears began to bubble in those amber eyes. "STOP STARING!" the boy screamed as he ran out of the room, ignorning the throbbing pain in his behind.

The blue hedgehog didn't bother to go after him, he knew he would just make it worse, just standing in the same room as him made the white hedgehog tremble with fear. "He'll never trust me again." the azure teen whispered regretfully. Once again he felt anger swell inside of him, hist fists were clenched, his eyes were narrowed, and a deep growl could be heard. "He'll never trust me again, for what I've done." he growled "All because of that bastard hedgehog! Trying to take him away from me! Made me angry, made me hurt him! BASTARD!" He roared and tipped over the table, spilling all the contents to the floor, some smashing, some just laying their, ruined and no longer edible.

The ding of the kitchen timer was what brought the blue hedgehog back to reality, and it was only then he noticed the mess he made. The lovely setting Silver had done for him, was now completely ruined. " Ah fuck." he hissed, and kicked over the chair before heading towards the oven.

_**End of another delicious pile of confusion ;)**_

_**The song used in this chapter is called Threshold, I heard it on an episode of the hit crime drama Castle, it was in Episode 7 of season 2. In the show the girl singing is named 'Hayley Blue' but the real name of the singer it Anna Waronker. Look it up, it's a good song :) And please R&R if you wish for more delicious nonesense ;)**_


	7. Sorry, So Sorry

**_Chapter 7: Sorry, So Sorry_**

_**(AN: This was all written on a tablet so my apologies if it's unreadable, I have no laptop or computer at the moment, hence the tardyness [is that a word?]of updates etc. So please please for this chapter tell me what you really think, I feel as if it's boring in parts, but it's not me I'm trying to entertain or upset or traumatise or whatever my story does, to myself, you guys are my Simon Cowel's x3 ) **_

He thought he had it together, thought he wouldn't freak out, he thought he could handle seeing him again, because it was all an 'accident', a mistake, or so he kept telling himself. Curled up on the shower floor was the poor albino hedgehog, arms wrapped around himself fingers clinging to his sides as if for dear life. Even the warm water raining down on him couldn't even calm him down, his body trembled with each heart breaking sob that passed his lips. "I-I'm sorry Sonikku, so sorry!" he cried and slammed his fists against the tile wall as he cried out once more "Sorry!" It was almost an hour until the boy decided to come out of the shower, and even though the warm water and mango scented body wash took away the blood and seed stains, he still looked like he'd been through hell.

Quickly grabbing a towel off the rack and dried himself off. After drying his hair he looked into the steamed up mirror, he froze. Did he want to see his reflection? Biting his lip he shook his head and turned away. After slipping on his boots and gloves he inhaled deeply, brushed back his quills and forced a smile. "OK, I-I'm ready, I can do this." He told himself and slowly limped down the stairs, ignoring the sting in his backside, while keeping his 'smile' still present. "Sonikku!" The boy the called as he reached the last step. "I-I'm back, I hope you're-" he cut himself off when he entered the kitchen. Amber eyes widened seeing the state of the kitchen, the table and chairs were knocked over, his lovely breakfast was splattered all over the floor, and there was no Sonikku in sight. Tears formed in his eyes as he just stared, everything was ruined. The boy hung his head. "He hates me." Was all he managed to mutter as he stepped further into the kitchen, dull teary amber orbs scanning the scene once more, until they rested on the counter. "Eh?" Sitting on the counter was the tray of "Muffins? He took them out for me?" Feeling amazed and confused the ivory boy inspected the muffins, they were perfect. A genuine smile formed on his lips. "Maybe it's a sign. Maybe he really does care, yeah he does, this was all just an accident, yup, uh huh, ahah." He giggled to himself. The poor boy.

"I guess I'll just wrap these up, hmmm, I think I made to many, Sonikku won't be able to eat them all, hmmm." His ears fell flat and a look of uncertainty replaced his sweet smile. "M-maybe Shadow-kun would like some?" He thought out loud as his cheeks turned the faintest shade of crimson. "I could be a present, to make up for what happened . Mmm." He nodded and got to work dividing the muffins and finding some thing put them in. A few moments later the ivory hedgehog was outside heading towards his old abode, with a small box wrapped in a baby pink cloth in his hands. His heart was racing so rapidly at the idea of being in his old home, this time with his old flame. "Why is my heart racing like this?" He groaned in dissatisfaction "At this rate it will burst." He whined to himself and gently placed his hand on his chest, gloved fingers gripping his chest fur. "We're just friends now, right?" He looked up to see he was standing right outside his old love nest.

With a deep sigh the boy headed up to the front door "Right." He muttered and knocked on the door. He knew Shadow had to be here, where else was there to go? Plus the brick in the wall was gone, no one else knew about that, he had to be here. A few moments went by and no answer. He knocked again and called out "Shadow-kun, are you there?" Ivory ears fell flat as there was once again no answer. "Mmmm, maybe he's asleep." He suggested, and laughed nervously, but what the young hedgehog didn't know was that the Ultimate Life Form was well awake, and well aware of the boys presents.

The ebony hedgehog just stood there staring at the door, contemplating on if he should answer the door or not. "Shadow-kun! Please wake up! You have the key! " he heard the other hedgehog whine. He couldn't help but smile, that voice no matter it's tone, just made him melt. "Please Shadow-kun, I have food! Sort of." The ebony hedgehog sighed and shook his head, deciding he should let the boy in. He opened the door and only too see his beloved holding a pink parcel, even seeing the boy just standing there made him look adorable, and in the back of his mind it made the older hedgehog wonder why he left. " Hello Silver, I apologise for not answering sooner, I was asleep." He lied. But the bright eyed hedgehog didn't cop onto it, instead he just smiled and nodded. "Ah, I thought so." He giggled " I'm sorry I woke you up, I made Muffins this morning and um..." He held out the parcel to the ebony hog. "I made to many, so I thought you might like some too, I guess you can think of this as a 'Welcome Home' gift." He smiled brightly, it took Shadow's breath away. Last night he only saw the boy cry, now to see him smiling so casually after emotional event was amazing if yet sort of confusing. Letting it go for the moment, the crimson striped hedgehog gave a slight smile and stepped aside. "Come in then, you can help me devour your gift." Silver giggled and limped on inside, and headed for the kitchen. "Yup, you'll enjoy them Shad, triple chocolate chip." He winked and placed the muffins on the table. Shadow watched the young hog go into the kitchen and wasn't happy when he noticed the boy limping. He frowned and followed the ivory hog.

He watched the boy giggling and unwrapping the muffins, he looked happy, he didn't seem to be in pain, his fur was immaculate, didn't look like he was just after coming from a physical fight. So why the limp? Shadow's curiosity and over protective nature got the better of him, so he asked "Silver, is there something you would like to share with me?' He spoke sternly and folded his arms over his chest. Ivory ears perked and the boy looked over his shoulder. "Mmmm? W-well yeah, but I wanted to pick a better moment for it. I just wanted to apologise for what happened last night." His ears fell flat against his head and he turned away from the older hedgehog. Was he serious? Shadow just stared, HE was apologising? "Hmph, Silver, your so naive. But lets not talk about last night right now. I noticed you have been limping, is there something I should know?" Silver became tense, his amber orbs widened as he thought 'Sh-Should I tell him what I made Sonikku do?' Gloved hand squeezed the pink cloth tightly. "Silver? How did it happen?" The boy bit his lip and ducked his head, without even thinking he cried out "It was an accident!" Silver whipped around to face the dark hedgehog, tears began to form in his eyes. "I swear! I swear it was an accident! "

His outburst caught the ebony hedgehog by surprise, he hasn't expected him to act like this. He darted to the boys side and held his hands in his own. "Shh, shh, Silver it's alright, it's alright. Come sit down." He cooed and lead the upset hedgehog into the living room and sat him on the couch. Sighing deeply, the older hedgehog ran a hand through his quills and knelt down in front of Silver and placed a comforting hand on the quivering hogs knee. "Silver? Can you tell me what the accident was?" The ivory boys head snapped up, and he shook his head rapidly. "I-I can't! You'll be mad at me, and won't like me anymore 'cause I made it happen, I'm so stupid!" The older hedgehogs heart broke at the sight of his beloved, but this was no time to show he was upset, he had to be strong for Silver. "I promise you, Silver the Hedgehog, I won't be mad at you." He cooed softly and gently squeezed the boys hands as a form of reassurance. "Please, Silver. I can't ease your suffering unless I know the problem." He spoke softly, his thumbs gently stroking the albinos palms.

With a shaky sigh, Silver nodded. "O-okay, Shadow-kun. I'll tell you."

While the poor teen began his upsetting story, across town was the Blue Blur himself sprawled out on a certain pink hedgehogs bed. "Ugh, Ames I really messed things up!" The azure hedgehog groaned, much to the annoyance of his fan girl. "Hmph, well I'd be pretty pissed at you too if you ruined a romantic breakfast of mine." She huffed and punched his arm. "And your an ass for running off, especially to meeee~ Poor Silvs will think we're dating." Amy gave a dreamy sigh and twirled around, now lost in a fan girl fantasy. Sonic groaned, and threw a pink pillow at the flamboyant girl. "Kyahh, us dating? I wi- ah! Hey! That's my good pillow!" She huffed and hugged the pillow tightly. Sighing deeply the azure teen sat up and brought his knees to his chest, this position made him look so vulnerable. "Amy stop day dreaming, your a chick, you know all about romance and stuff, tell me what I should do to fix this." The pink hedgehog stared at the blue boy, her ears falling flat against her head as she saw how sad he looked. She hated seeing her hero like this, so she flashed him a smile and took his hands in her own. "Okay, Sonikku, I'll help you."

Emerald eyes widened and the blue boy smiled. "Thank you Ames, I appreciate it." Amy only winked "How could I not help you out, I'd hate to see such an adorable relationship like yours and Silver's fall apart. You guys are too cute together, and that's a lot coming from the girl who loved you to death." Sonic gave a sympathetic smile and nodded. "I know Ames, it means a lot for me to hear you say that." The bubbly hedgehog giggled and gently squeezed the blue teens hands "Right let's do this. Start by telling me his likes, dislikes, absolute faves, turn ons a-" "Wh-what? T-turn ons?" Amy gave a mischievous smile and gently pat the blue blurs blushing cheek. "Of course, what gets him hard for yah?" She giggled, not realising it was the worst thing to say. "Ah! Amy! Don't say stuff like that!" He cried as images of this mornings events flashed in his mind.

' "Sonikku! S-stop!" the boys plea was once again ignored, a gasp passed his lips when his legs were suddenly spread apart, his heart pounded within his chest, his begs for mercy becoming louder, his struggling becoming more desperate, suddenly those hands that promised to protect and cradle the youth with his suffering, gripped his wounded wrists tightly, twisting against the wounds, opening those fresh cuts, earning screams of pain from the boy, those once gentle hands were hurting him, using their real strength to get what was desired. "Sonikku!" the boy cried out, throwing his head back as those hands didn't let up, fingernails soon began to harshly dig into those wounds. The boy continued to cry, to beg, and Sonic couldn't help but feel a shiver of delight, he leaned down to the boys neck, tracing his fangs along the furred neck, before he trailed sweet kisses along the boys jaw. "Oh my Silver-kun, my Silver-kun, my beautiful white pearl, my little Fluffy." He chuckled as he positioned himself between the boys legs, the tip of his aching erection pressing against the wet virgin tail hole.'

"Sonikku? Sonikku what's wrong?" Amy asked in a worried tone, as she watched him, his fingers digging into his knees, his body shaking with each harsh breath, those once shining emerald eyes now fearful and wide. Had she said something wrong? "Sonikku? Are- " but before she could finish, the boy living up to his name, sped out of there at sonic speed. Leaving the poor girl worried and confused. "Sonikku." The blue blur sped out of the house, he was desperate to get away, he wanted to forget what happen, what Shadow made him do ,he wanted everything to be like it once was, just him and his fluffy lover, no heartaches, no cutting, no Shadow. "Shadow." He growled through gritted teeth. "I need to make him pay for this." Blinded by his hatred the teen decided to follow the delicious path that was revenge, his goal now was to hurt that cursed ebony hedgehog. "I need to hurt him." And so he sped off, with frightening determination to hurt that ebony hedgehog. And so the madness has fully shown itself, now the question is, many hearts will it poison?


	8. Intimately Uneducated

_**Chapter 8: Intimately Uneducated**_

Crimson orbs stared, they were cold, to match the uncaring look on their owners face. After almost every sentence the boy spoke, he could feel his right eye twitch. "A-and, he t-touched me d-down, you know, wh-where no one is supposed to touch." The boy stuttered as amber eyes quickly darted down to his own lap, hinting to the older hedgehog where he was touched.

Twitch, twitch, it just got worse, Shadow was so close, so close to becoming violent, but he kept his cool by biting the inside of his cheek and nodding to the upset boy, wanting (reluctantly) for the boy to continue his story. "B-but, I didn't like it, I wasn't sure, n-no one ever touched me there before, it s-scare me. And he s-started to bite me, the bites hurt, th-then he, he made me suck his fingers." The fourteen year old shudde?red and looked up at his old lover, he bit his lip. He knew that look.

Shadow may have ran out on the ivory boy, but they had been together long enough to know each others ways. And that look, that cold hard look on the ebony hogs face, it only meant trouble for either himself or his Sonikku. 'H-he might hurt Sonikku!' he thought, his eyes widening in fear. No he wouldn't let that happen, Sonikku didn't mean it, didn't mean to hurt him or smash his breakfast, yeah it was all his own fault anyway, he upset his blue lover by being in that position with Shadow, for allowing the dark hedgehog to pin him down and molest him, he deserved it really, Sonikku was just teaching him a lesson. Yeah that's it. Of course.

The silence was becoming awkward for the crimson striped hedgehog, but the boy didn't seem to notice, he appeared to be too lost in thought. Shadow cleared his throat, getting the attention of the ivory teen. "You can continue, Silver, I'm here for you." He spoke softly and gently took the boys hand, giving it a comforting squeeze. Silver gazed at the hedgehog and bit his lip, he couldn't continue, he shouldn't of started, he wasn't really sure what made him blurt those things out in the first place.

"Silver?" The white hedgehog shook his head, and gave a small smile. "Sh-Shadow-kun, I'm so sorry to have wasted your time." The boy apologised and bowed his head, much to the confusion of the older hedgehog. "Silver?" he asked, quite confused, which only made the boy look back up and grin. "I'm really sorry to have upset you, but, I just came to realize that…." He paused and gulped. "That, what I just told you, was just a nightmare, I-I guess I was just upset with it that I confused reality with fiction. And now that I think about it, Sonikku wasn't even in my dream at all, just a strange face." He laughed nervously, hoping to God that Shadow would believe him.

The ebony hedgehog didn't look impressed. A dream? Really? And he just so suddenly remembered now? 'Something isn't right.' He thought, and sighed out loud, his grip on the boys hands tightening a little more. "Silver, are you sure that you confused reality with a dream? Because it sounds ludicrous to me, true I know there are people who are perhaps mentally ill and people that suffer with FPP, but I highly doubt that, you could be suffering from something similar. As imaginative and sensitive as your mind is, I doubt you could succumb to something like that." He just watched the boy, and noted the frightened look in his eyes, the trembling of his lip and his ears falling flat against his skull. Something defiantly IS wrong.

Shadow released the fragile boys hands and gently cupped his face in his gloved hands. "Silver, are you telling me the truth? You don't have to be afraid to tell me." He cooed softly, gloved thumbs gently stroking flushed cheeks. Silver gently placed his hands on the ebony hogs chest and lightly pushed him away, a sweet smile on his lips. Shadow was reluctant to pull away but obeyed and sat back on the floor in front of the boy, his hands resting on the fourteen year olds knees.

Black ears twitched as a soft noise filled them. Giggling? "Huh?" the ebony hedgehog watched the boy, he was giggling? What for? This is a serious matter! He wanted to cut the boy off, scold him for giggling during such an emotional matter, however, he just couldn't bring himself to stop it, he missed that sound so much, he didn't have the heart to let it die now, just listening to it for a few more seconds would last him another while.

"Shadow-kun, I'm sorry for giggling, I wasn't making fun, honest, I don't even know why I started." The boy sighed before continuing "And yes, I'm telling the truth, I haven't slept well the past few weeks." Well that wasn't a lie. "A-and, with my new habbit…" he glanced down at his cut wrists. "….it doesn't help my sleep pattern, and I was already having terrible nightmares already, th-this one just got out of control I guess, hah." He giggled nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. Well he didn't lie too much to Shadow, so he supposed he didn't feel that bad about keeping a secret from him, even if the secret was about something he believed he deserved.

Shadow still stared, not looking one bit convinced or impressed, but he couldn't call the boy a liar, he never lied to him before, but then again this was a delicate situation, Silver could be afraid to tell him in case he'd be rejected even as a friend, or beaten or worse, abused once more. The ebony hedgehog sighed inwardly, this will be difficult, he wanted to believe Silver, well no scratch that, he didn't want to believe Silver, he wanted to go out and rip that blue hedgehogs intestines out, but sadly, he was lacking physical evidence. Sure there's the limp, but that really could be from anything, even from Shadow attacking him…..

Shadow shook his head and released a deep sigh. "Silver, so your saying to me that you just dreamt that, Faker, raped you?" the look of cluelessness the boy gave was not comforting to the older hedgehog. "Raped? What's raped?" the boy chirped, quite confused by this 'new' word.

Crimson eyes widened, the boy had never heard of that term before? Then? What? "Silver, surely this can't be the first time you've heard that ugly word." His heart was pounding in his chest, did the boy not even know what happened? Was he really unaware of what happened in his drea- reality. Silver smiled "Oh sure I've heard that word before." Immediately Shadow relaxed, slightly, least the boy knew what happened to him, or so he thought. "I've heard of the word, but, I'm not sure what it means, I never hear anyone use it. Shadow what does it mean?"

Really? Just really?! The boy was raped and he doesn't even know, how does that even happen?! Shadow gulped and took the boys hands once again. "Silver, it's a word with a bad meaning." He bit his lip. What was he going to do now? He had his beloved here, too confused or unwilling to explain that he was RAPED, in reality.

"Rape is something bad?" the ivory boy squeaked, amber eyes wide with fear. Shadow only gave a nod before getting to his feet. He needed evidence, hell he needed to get the boy some help, maybe a doctor could get something out of him. The ebony hedgehog felt hurt that Silver couldn't trust this with him, and then decide to lie about it and act as if nothing happened. He ran a hand through his quills and grabbed the key off the coffee table before turning back to the weary ivory hedgehog.

"Come on, Silver. I'm going to take you to the Hospital." He spoke gently and held out his hand for the boy to take. Silver looked sceptical and began to protest. "N-no Shadow-kun, I-I don't like hospitals, they smell funny, and that creepy doctor works in there." The boy shuddered. "Remember when I broke my arm by falling when my telekinesis abilities decided they didn't want me anymore? That doctor was treating me, he said weird things to me just like the things Soni- I-I mean the guy in my dream said to me." The boy sighed and hung his head as if in shame, he almost let it slip.

Ebony ears twitched. "What was that?" he growled lightly, unintentionally frightening the boy, who then began waving his arms frantically. "Ah! N-nothing, slip of the tongue, haha, s-stupid me." Shadow had had enough of this now, he simply grabbed the boys hand and dragged him to his feet. "H-hey! I-I'm no- " "I'm bringing you, I don't care if you want to go or not, I'm bringing you for your own benefit. You were hurt Silver, and don't lie to me anymore, I'm quite sure we both know it was no dream you had."

The white hedgehog remained silent, tears began to bubble in his eyes. "I-I wasn't lieing." He turned his head away. Shadow sighed, he'd leave it for now, but at this moment the boy needed to be seen to. "Alright Silver, believe what you wish for now. But I'm seriously concerned about your physical health, I promise I will not let that doctor near you, please trust me." He spoke softly as he gently took hold of the boys chin and tilted his head up slightly. Leaning in close he gently kissed the boys forehead. "I just want you to be looked at, that's all." He whispered as he nuzzled the boys cheek.

It could no longer be helped, the tears just spilled over and dripped down this flustered cheeks. "Sh-Shadow-kun!" he sobbed into the older hedgehogs chest. "Sshh, it's alright, come, the doctors will examine you, they will just make sure your ok." He kissed the boy on the cheek, taking away those tears.

Silver looked up at the older hedgehog and nodded. "O-okay, I-I'll go, i-if you'll bring me!" The ebony hedgehog gave a small smile "Of course." He cooed softly and kissed the boy on the nose before taking his hand once again and leading the boy to the door.


	9. Pink Bubbly Nosey

_**Chapter 9: Pink. Bubbly. Nosey. **_

A deep sigh passed the girls lips, ever since her hero darted off she lay on her bedroom floor, forearm over her eyes as she tried to think, think of a way for the blue boy and his lover to be happy again. But what? What could she do to make them realise that spilled breakfast wasn't the end of the world.

She removed her arm from her face and let it rest on her chest, her fingers drumming against it gently as she tried to think. "I'm the one who adores romance, why can't I even think of something romantic for them?" she groaned in annoyance, when it came to trying to win Sonic's heart, she had no problem with things like this. Then an idea struck her and she sat up quickly. "I know, I'll just pretend it's me trying to make up with Sonikku, but I'll let Silver-kun do the work. Gosh, I never knew I could be smart and this good looking." She giggled as she flicked back her long pink hair.

"But what to do? Bake? Nah, Silver does that all the time. Hmmm, clean the house for him? Mmmm, effort. Hmmm, what else." The pink hedgehog tapped her index finger against her chin as she tried to think. "What else would I do for him? Come on Amy, think, think, think. Hmmmm."____Jade eyes scanned the pink bedroom, as if there would be something there that could provide the answer for her question.

Finally her eyes landed on her wardrobe, with a tilt of her head she gave a confused look, but that quickly was replaced with a look of excitement as she finally figured out what she would do. "Dress up!" she cried and darted to the wardrobe and flung open the doors, on the left side were all her everyday clothes, and on the right were all the outfits she never got the chance to wear for Sonic.

Her eyes lit up and she quickly grabbed all of the outfits on the right hand side and put them on her bed. "Ooohh this will be fun!" she squealed as she rummaged through the outfits, trying to decide which she could make her victim- err I mean, friend, Silver wear, to make Sonic melt.

While the hyper girl continued her search for the right outfit for ivory friend, said ivory hedgehog was sitting in the waiting area of the local hospital. Shadow had gone to find a doctor, or a nurse, anyone with medical knowledge. He left Silver in the waiting area, feeling sure that he would be alright, nothing could happen to him, too many people were present, and there were some police officers near by. He should be safe.

The ivory hedgehog didn't like the fact he was left here alone, he didn't find comfort in being around all these other people, since the majority were coughing their lungs up, shouting, complaining, causing scenes. Even seeing the police their didn't put his mind at ease. '_How long is he going to be?'_ he thought as he bit his lip. He hoped he hadn't been abandoned again. That thought was soon put to rest when the black hedgehog returned, much to the boys utter relief, but he then grew nervous when he saw a grey female tabby feline behind him.

Shadow could see his beloved's nervousness and gently took hold of his hand. "It's alright, Silver. This is Monica, she's a nurse, see? Not a doctor."

The nurse gave a warm smile and stood in front of the boy. "As your friend, Shadow said, my name is Monica. You don't need to worry, Silver, your are in safe hands, I promise. So I'm going to be looking after you during your examination. Alright?" The boy looked up at the nurse, and was sort of put at ease. She seemed nice, she was making an effort to make him feel better about being here.

The ebony hedgehog gently stroked his thumb over the boys palm. "Are you ready, Silver?" he asked softly. He'd been careful with his tone now, not wanting to make the boy feel intimidated by him. Ebony ears twitch at the sound of a soft sigh coming from the boy. "Y-yeah, I-I-I'm ready."

The tabby smiled and nodded. "Alright now, if you would like to follow me." She said and was about to turn away but stopped when the ivory boy spoke up. "W-wait! Sh-Shadow-kun, c-can be in there wi-ith me to? I-I don't like hospitals." He stuttered, amber eyes wide with slight fear. This put the nurse in an awkward position, in most cases it would preferred if the patient were alone, to stop a relative from acting out and becoming violent. But with desperate and fearful look the boy was giving, she just didn't have the heart to say no.

The nurse gave a sympathetic smile. "O-of course he can, he can be your encouragement, I suppose." Hearing this made the albino relax somewhat, and he squeezed the other hedgehogs hand tighter. "Ok then, l-lets go." Monica nodded "Follow me please." She spoke before turning away and walking off, the ebony and ivory hedgehogs not too far behind her.

They soon ended up in a big enough room, there was just one bed, with various life support machines, drips, medicine cabinets around the room. "Here we are, Silver. There is a hospital gown on the bed for you. Please stay here, there is something I need to get for our examination." Both hedgehogs nodded, and the feline left. Silver inhaled deeply as he walked over to the bed and picked up the gown.

"Do I really need to wear this? I mean, I don't wear clothes already." He huffed and threw the gown back on the bed. The ebony hedgehog couldn't help but be slightly amused by the sight of the boy acting like a spoiled child. He couldn't help but notice that even though the boy refused to smile, that pout of his was simply adorable. Shadow followed the boy over to the bed and picked up the gown. "Come now, I know it seems silly, but, this garment is required, at least for this examination. Please wear it. You need to be looked at, Silver."

The white hedgehog only stared at the black hedgehog. " I don't even know why I'm here anymore. I've forgotten. So, I'm fine, now lets go home, we have muffins to eat." He chirped and made a move to leave but was stopped by the stubborn ebony hedgehog. "Shadow, please, can't we go home. I-I mean, Sonikku doesn't even know where I am." "Good." "Huh?" The ebony hedgehog gently gripped the boys shoulders, crimson eyes staring straight into frightened amber. Why couldn't Silver understand? Sonic was what he NEEDED to get AWAY from. Why was he still believing his own silly lie.

"Silver, I think you know, deep within your heart, why you need this. You know why you can't see that FAKER! He hurt you, forced himself on you, took something precious from you. He-" "No!" the boy yelled, much to the shock of the older hedgehog. "Silver….." The ivory hedgehog closed his eyes, his fists clenched and his body trembled. "No, s-stop saying things like that. S-Sonikku, he, he didn't mean to. Your right, I was lieing, o-only because I forgot, that I deserved it in the first place." Shadow was now just beyond shocked. The poor boy thought he deserved it? What the hell was he talking about?

"I deserved it. I must have. He must have been upset with me, a-and although it wasn't nice at the time, I realise why he needed to hurt me. He just wanted me to know that I was out of line. I-I'm fine with that, because I know he it was just my fault, I made him angry enough to do it. S-so, it's ok." The boy spoke softly, as tears began to form in his eyes. However, he still managed a genuine smile. He gently removed the ebony hogs hands from his shoulders. "I-I'm sorry for wasting your time, I really am."

Shadow was still at a loss for words. Did he really hear all of that correctly? Silver was blaming himself? He thought he deserved that type of punishment? The more he thought about it, the more his blood boiled, and he felt the rage bubbling inside of him. But he refused to let it take over, he didn't want to scare the boy. Inhaling deeply through his nose, the ebony hog closed his eyes as he spoke. "Silver, please be reasonable." He opened his eyes, crimson orbs staring deeply into amber.

The ivory boy just continued to smile. "I-I am, it was all for my own good. So, ah, I thank you Shadow, b-but I need to find Sonikku now." He spoke softly, as he turned to leave, but stopped when the nurse came back in with a box in her hands. "Alright now, I have everything we need, so, um? Silver? Why aren't you in the gown?"

"Oh, it's ok, I don't need the examination after all. I'm sorry, for annoying you, Monica. Bye, bye." He chirped as he casually walked passed the confused nurse and out the door. The tabby turned her gaze towards the ebony hedgehog, who just shook his head. "He's in denial. I apologise for taking up your time." He sighed and bowed his head, before going after the boy.

The poor nurse was left alone, feeling a great deal of sympathy for the hedgehog. "That poor boy." She whispered softly and left the room.

…

_**Whew! I'm on a roll! It's not a very good one, but I'm getting somewhere. Please give me feedback, so far I'm barely getting anything. So everyone please review, por favour, gracias 3**_

_**No I'm not Spanish **_____


	10. Denial, Denial, Realization!

_**Quick Authors Note: Heyyy, B-Man's Little Helper izzzz baaaaaaaaacccckkkk ;) Yeah, So sorry for not updating or anything, but just the shit hit the fan for me this year, lets just say it was so bad, I ended up in a Psychiatric Ward for 10 days to recover. :) That happened in April, then college continued to make things worse, and I just lost my mojo for writing. Believe me I really tried to write, I have some new stories started, and lots of idea's but I just haven't had the motivation, no matter how hard I tried to write, nothing came to me (if that makes sense O.O ). Still not feeling to great, but whatevs, I'm giving this my best shot! Like Anne Hathaway did when she played Catwoman in the Dark Knight Rises, she did a terrible job...but still, she tried! I think!**_

_**Chapter 10: Denial, Denial, Realization!**_

_**'**_What are you doing?! Drag him back to the hospital!' Was all the ebony hedgehog could hear echoing in his head. With a sigh he shook his head, his fists clenching tightly at his sides. They were heading back to Shadow's house, much to the older hedgehog's disappointment, but, he wasn't going to push Silver, he didn't wasn't to scare him, not again.

"Heh, Shadow-kun, your really gonna like the muffins, I tasted one already, and I really outdone myself this time, your taste buds are going to melt! hah!" The white hedgehog giggled as he skipped on ahead, like a child. "He pretty much is a child." the ebony hog mumbled, his blood boiling at the fact that this poor boy, was defiled, and without even knowing what that meant for him. Quite ironic really.

He watched as the boy went on ahead of him, acting as if nothing had happened, without a care in the world the boy hummed a soft tune, occasionally twirling around and giggling. What Silver had to really giggle about, the dark hedgehog didn't know. The boy had been raped, and to make it worse, it was Sonic who had hurt him, his own boyfriend, the person Silver seemed to have adored, and trusted with his life. To Shadow, it seemed cruel, no, it was beyond cruel, it was monstrous!

"That bastard." The dark hedgehog hissed through gritted teeth, which caught the attention of the overly happy white hedgehog. Stopping in mid-twirl Silver tilted his head to the side, giving the older hedgehog a confused look. "Hm? Bastard? Who is, Shadow-kun?" he asked, his tone sweet, and his amber eyes wide with curiosity. 'Damn! He hears everything!' The ebony hog thought, while those crimson orbs took in the cute sight before him. It made him want to smile, seeing the boy look so happy, so innocent, ohh those beautiful eyes, always filled with curiosity and wonder, they always drew him in, but right now, he couldn't give in. The poor kid was in denial about a serious assault , and Shadow wouldn't, just couldn't, give in to the boys cute 'I'm fine!' look on the situation.

With a shake of his head, Shadow released a frustrated sigh before walking on, and grabbing the boys hand, pulling him along with him. "Wha!" The boy yelped at suddenly being pulled along. "Ah, Sh-Shadow-kunn! Wh-ah, wait a min-uh! Quit it!" The boy whined, but it seemed his whining had fallen on deaf ears, as Shadow just continued on pulling the boy with him. He could hear the boy perfectly well, and felt guilty for ignoring him, but he just wanted to get back, so he could try and talk some sense into the deluded boy.

Before long the pair ended back to where they began, it was only when they stepped into the front garden, did Shadow release his grip on the young hedgehogs hand, earning a huff and a soft whine from the now, annoyed boy, as they headed towards the front door. Shadow sighed deeply and ran a hand through his quills. "I apologize for my behavior Silver, I just needed to-" he cut himself off, when he noticed something, strange. "Shadow-kun?" the boy called, slightly confused that the dark hedgehog just stopped.

Turning to the confused albino, Shadow placed a finger on his lips, signaling for the boy to keep quiet, as he tilted his head towards the front door. At first, Silver didn't quite understand what the black hedgehog was trying to tell him, however, when he followed the direction Shadow was hinting too, amber eyes became wide. The door was left ajar, and he was pretty sure that they had closed the door behind them. A soft gasp passed the boys lips, as he came to the realization...someone was inside.

Whimpering softly, Silver darted behind the dark hero, trembling hands gripping onto the black hedgehogs shoulders. Standing on the tips of his toes, the boy whispered ever so quietly into his friends ear. " Let's go in." With a nod, the ebony hedgehog stepped forward, the white hedgehog still clinging onto him from behind. Gently pushing the door open further, they entered the house, both cautious and weary. The ebony hedgehogs hands twitched anxiously, if anyone jumped out and tried to attack them, he'd get them with a quick chaos blast.

They were greeted by a seemingly empty living room. "Hmmm, there doesn't seem to be anyone here." Shadow began as he strode towards the coffee table that had that 'shadilver' picture sitting on it. He noticed the picture had been flipped over on it's front, so no one could see what was in the frame. "How curious." he mumbled softly as he set the picture up right. "Alright Silver, it doesn't look as if we were broken into, however, I do find it quite odd that this picture had been flipped over, while there are no windows open, and certainly there is no breeze today." With a small shake of his head the black hedgehog turned to face the boy, only to find that the boy was no longer there.

"Silver?" he called out, only to be answered by the dreaded word "Sonikku!" Crimson eyes widened with sudden shock. "Wh-what?!" Shadow stuttered, his ears twitched as he heard the boy giggle and speak in a tone of pure joy and love. "Sonikku, I'm so glad it's you, hah." "Glad to see you too Fluffy." That was that blue idiots voice, couldn't be denied, even though his balls had (finally) dropped, his voice was still as annoying as ever.

Right eye twitching, the ebony hog made his way to the source of the happy voices. The kitchen. Of course. 'Faker has to be where the food is, typical.' he thought bitterly as he headed on into the kitchen, but stopped dead in his tracks, when he saw a most disturbing sight.

Crimson orbs widened in shock at the sight of the two hedgehogs, sitting on the floor, arms wrapped around each other, lips pressed against one another, fingers stroking fur, cheeks turning a faint shade of red. However,that shock finally melted away, when the ebony hedgehog noticed that, that Faker's hand was resting on Silver's backside. 'Don't you even think about it!' he growled inwardly. It was only then when Silver broke the kiss, and jumped back, while releasing an adorable yelp of surprise, did Shadow fully enter his kill mode. "Get your filthy hands off of him, Faker!" he roared, finally earning the attention of that Blue Moron, and the blushing boy.

The emerald eyed hedgehog just gave his rival a dull look, he placed a gentle kiss on his ivory lovers forehead, before standing up to face the dark hedgehog. Smirking slightly the azure hog spoke, in his usual cocky tone. "Been waitin' for ya, Shads. Though..." he glanced over his shoulder at his white furred boyfriend, before turning back to face the striped hedgehog. "...I didn't expect to find Fluffy with you. Kinda worked in my favor after all."

Growling deeply, the crimson eyed hedgehog clenched his fists as he spoke through gritted teeth. "Don't. Don't you dare speak to him, or even speak about him in such sweet tones! I know what you did to him!" He roared, making the blue hedgehog become tense. Emerald eyes widened, for just a moment, before they became narrowed and filled with rage. But the blue hedgehog didn't lose his cool, in a calm voice he addressed his young lover. "Silver, I think it's time you waddled on home, I just need to...talk, to my ole buddy here."

Worried golden eyes stared at the two hedgehogs, white ears has fallen flat against the boys head. What Sonikku had asked him to do, didn't seem right, with the way they greeted one another, and with fierceness in their eyes, he had a big feeling that if he left, the shit would hit the fan. So with the decision of him staying, Silver stood up from the floor, his tail tucked in between his legs, as he gently spoke out. "I-I'd rather stay, S-Sonikku. I don't want you and Shadow-kun to get into a fight, because of my I was being dumb." The boy began to giggle nervously as he gently rubbed the back of his head.

Both emerald and crimson eyes were on the ivory coloured boy now. Sonic gave a half hearted smile, while Shadow, sighed in defeat. He hated the idea of agreeing with that, that blue monstrosity, but getting Silver upset and even more hurt was the last thing he wanted to do. So the black hedgehog cleared his throat. "No, Silver. I also think it would be best if you leave." The azure hedgehog looked at his ebony counterpart, he gave a small nod.

Wow, they finally agreed on something, and it was to kick the poor ivory boy out. At least, that's how mean it sounded to the younger hedgehog.

Noticing the look of distress on the boys face, Sonic quickly pulled the boy into a warm embrace, leaving feather light kisses on the boys cheeks, resulting on soft giggles and whines. "Don't worry Fluffy, Shads and I just wanna...talk, like I said before, that's all. I just think it'd be better, for your sake, if you went home, to relax, maybe have a hot bath. Hmmm?" he purred softly as he nuzzled his nose against his lovers.

The sight of those two being all love-dovey, made the black hedgehog want to rip that blue hedgehogs head off, but, for Silver's safety, he held control, and once again cleared his throat, to gain the attention of the two young hedgehogs. "Silver, I believe relaxation would be good for you, at this moment in time." he paused, and gave a murderous glare to the blue hedgehog. "Besides, I am sure that well will only bore you to tears, with what we need to discuss. Just some minor things, involving some missing Chaos Emeralds. Nothing for you to fret about. I promise you, Silver."

With a sigh, the white hedgehog nodded, and let go of his blue lover. "Alright, I'll go home, b-but also promise me that you guys won't take so long. I-I don't like to be alone for too long." The boy whimpered softly, his bottom lip trembling, those golden eyes watering. "I promise!" Both hedgehogs said in unison. And apparently, that was enough for Silver, as his sweet innocent smile made it's way back to his blushing face. "Heh, thank you. Enjoy your boring conversation. Bye Sonikku, Syonara Shadow-kun! (AN: I'm sorry but it had to be said for Shadow, had to keep it running x3)" He giggled as skipped out the door, still hiding his winces.

Once they heard the door shut, hostility filled the air, as both hedgehog glared daggers at one another. "Your a good liar, Shads." The blue boy snickered, (AN: God I hate that word ¬¬ It reminds me of the stupid chocolate bar ¬¬ And I hate that too ¬¬ ) making the dark hedgehog growl. "I suppose I should say the same to you, Oh Great Hero Of The World!" he huffed, and swiftly turned his head to the side, making his neck give a loud crack. "I know what you did, Faker, and I'm afraid I will have to break every single bone in your body. Even though it still won't be enough payment, for what you've done to him, however, it's a start. Bones first, then perhaps I'll give you 'stigmata' with my pistol. Hmm, sounds entertaining right?"

Judging from the black furred hedgehogs twisted grin, he wasn't kidding, but still, Sonic didn't seem afraid, nor did he even flinch at the apparent 'payment', Shadow would take. Instead the cocky hedgehog just placed his hands on his hips, and gave his dark rival a curious look. "Really Shads? You don't think I never thought of doing something that gruesome to myself after what happened?"

That was not the response Shadow was expecting, but Sonic continued on. "I would never EVER, entertain the idea of doing...THAT, to anyone, and specially Silver!" Emerald eyes narrowed as he stared at the black hedgehog. "I blame you! For it!" "Me?!" "Yes you! You were just as bad, breaking into our home and molesting him like that! It made me angry! No, not angry, I was fuckin pissed, Shadow! I was filled with a pure fiery rage, but then, that died down into something else, something else that made me, made me do those things to him. Made me hurt him, but think it was ok. Made me take him for my own." Just thinking about it made the poor hedgehog wince, and turn away from his rival.

All the ebony hog could do was stare, Sonic seemed so sincere when explaining himself. Could it be that something foreign had just taken over? Possessed him even?

With that thought in his head, crimson orbs widened, as he began to recall his sudden decision to pack up and leave the beautiful boy behind. "Sonic! I know what you felt, I felt something similar when I left Silver. Leaving him was the last thing I wanted to do, yet, I suddenly felt that he was nothing to me, and I needed to leave." Whipping his head back around, Sonic gave a look of disbelief "A-are you saying that, someone is, messing with us?" A simple not was the only answer he received. "But why? Why us? Why Sil- SHIT! Silver! We have to get him back!"

The ivory hedgehog finally reached his destination, humming softly to himself he opened the front door and stepped on inside. "Hello house!" the hedgehog giggled, as he skipped on into the living room. The poor boy never noticed th shadow lurking at the top of the stairs.

_**End chapter 10**_

_**Whew, 10th chapter done! And to be honest, I'm not that happy with it, I'm a bit rusty at the moment, but I did my best. Also, I'm sorry about the scene between Sonikku and Shadow-kun, I assume y'all were expecting a fight scene, I'm so sorry, but fight scenes aren't my strong point, I'll work on it though, but in the mean time, if anyone wishes to re-write that scene and post it for yourself, that's great, just let me know so I can stalk ya ;) Anyways, yeah I'm back in action, I'm not sure if it's the 4 cans of Diet Coke I just drank, but I feel like I'm on a role, whoop!Any questions, just ask :D Love y'all! Please R&R.**_


End file.
